


Bickering, Barhopping Married Couple

by SirKai



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bar, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick fic for Ele, even though this barely resembles what she asked for. Go me! Also, expect a continuation of this as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickering, Barhopping Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearcecil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearcecil/gifts).



He enjoyed the noise and the darkness. The Texan tried his best not to associate with such lowlifes, (or ‘vermin,’ as he might call them on other nights) but there was a certain bliss he could settle into with the chatter, music, and footsteps all weaved together. He would normally sit along at a table and simply admire a mundane part of the bar as he sipped his beer, or perhaps casually flirt with one of the ladies pouring the tap. They were almost always gorgeous and charming; a true far cry from the rest of the bar’s atmosphere.

But tonight, the Engineer had company. He sat nearly shoulder to shoulder with a man almost twice his senior, each sipping the same bitter brand of canned beer in a seedy establishment in east Austin.

“You don’t slow down with age, do ya?” Engineer said as he watched his father finish his fifth can.

“What ‘n the hell d’you take me fer?” Engineer’s father shook the empty can at the pretty, dark haired bar maid, who nodded at him with a smile. “Certainly not a Conagher from the sound of it.”

“I’m jus’ sayin’; no reason ya can’t take things nice an’ slow once in a while,” Dell said, just before taking another modest sip of his second beer.

“Son, if you I followed yer lead, I’d be taking things ‘nice an’ easy’ _all_ the time.”

The brunette bar maid placed a sixth beer can in front of the older man. “You fellas having yourselves a good evening?” she asked as she reeled her arm back.

“Yes ma’am,” Engineer said. His father nodded.

“Glad to hear it- oh, hello there sir!” The bar maid darted her head to the Engineer’s left and fluttered her eyes at the approaching guest. “Can I get you anything?”

Dell heard the cushioned seat next to him groan.

“I’ll take the most expensive ale you have on tap,” the guest said. He rested his long-sleeved arms on the bar counter and plucked the lit cigarette from his mouth to exhale a small cloud of smoke.

Engineer’s entire body stiffened like a trophy over a taxidermist's fireplace. His head slowly rotated with sunken eyes, and stared at the tall, slim Frenchman sitting next to him. The man’s hair was slicked back, with disobeying bits that popped up here and there. It was the kinda of imperfection that women latched onto, and made him even more handsome.

The Frenchman rolled up the scarlet sleeves of his turtleneck. “Quite chilly out zhere,” he said. He playfully elbowed Engineer’s frozen shoulder and gave him a wink.

Dell could momentarily feel the blood pulsing behind his eyes as the bar maid sat the glass full of amber fluid in front of the Frenchman.

“Thank you,” the man said. He sipped at the ale and hummed lowly as he swallowed it.

“Hey, Dell.” Engineer’s father leaned over with a hushed voice. “You know him?”

Engineer didn’t move. He simply stared ahead like a stone cow as the Frenchman did the honors.

“Know me? Haha, Dell and I get along quite well. You must be his father. A pleasure to meet you.” Spy reached in front of Engineer and shook hands with the older Texan.

“Oh, so you two work together?”

“Quite frequently, yes. In fact, we’ll be assigned together zhis upcoming week, right Dell?”

Engineer managed to dig up a meager reaction to the immediate situation. “Y-yea... next week,” he said. He shifted his gaze into the counter top and stared into it with unblinking eyes like he’d just been diagnosed with an incurable disease.

“Well hell, y’don’t say. Where ya headin’ to this time?” Dell’s father asked.

“It’s in state actually. We’ll be visiting a mine a bit farzher north.” Spy took another sip of his drink.

“That so? Hear that Dell? Now you can visit yer mother and I on yer day off.”

Engineer blinked a few times, and dragged a calloused hand down his face.

“Why don’t you invite yer friend here over for dinner one night? You know we don’t get too many gue-”

Dell craned his head towards his father. “Dad, I don’t think that we’ll-”

“I’d love to!” Spy interrupted. He absentmindedly dumped the ash from the end of his smoking cigarette into Engineer’s beer can. “I’ve heard zhe southern home cooking around here is exquisite.”

“You bet yer ass it is!” Engineer’s father said, while slapping his own knee. “I can barbecue those French tastebuds a’ yers’ right outta yer skull. That’s uh, yer accent, right? French?”

“Mhm,” Spy confirmed. He laid a fifty dollar bill on the counter top in front of them. “Consider zhe drinks and taxi ride home on me, gentlemen.”

Engineer groaned. “Listen, I got the truck to drive us back-”

“Aw don’t be such a dang sourpuss, Dell,” his father said. He looked back at Spy. “You know the kid has such a hard time gettin’ past four beers?”

Dell groaned and laid his face against his palm.

“What a shame,” Spy said with feigned solemness. “Well, let me know if you need any help finishing zhose beers, hm?”

The men on each side of Engineer shared a hearty laugh as he felt the color evaporate from his skin.


End file.
